Mirror, mirror
by Renata Andrea
Summary: Kate has her money and has lived far away from the Gecko brothers. But at her 21 year birthday, a mysterious connection makes her see and communicate with Richie. Powerful, sexy and confident Richie. Can Kate face this challenge? Are the Supernatural Gods playing with her? KatexRichie; KatexSeth;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own From Dusk Till Dawn or its characters mentioned in this fanfiction.

Observation: FanFiction based on Season 1 From Dusk Till Dawn with the following alterations: Seth kept the money hidden elsewhere and shared it with Kate only. Santanico Pandemonium is evil and will remain evil in this FanFiction till the end. Kate is a strong girl and knows how to take care of herself.

Summary: Kate has her money and has lived far away from the Gecko brothers. But at her 21 year birthday, a mysterious connection makes her see and communicate with Richie. Powerful, sexy and confident Richie. Can Kate face this challenge? Are the Supernatural Gods playing with her?

Chapter 01 - My 21

After the club, her father's death, her brother transformation to a zombie-snake-vampire-thing, Kate ran. She had a plan: Lay low, ditch the heap, let the heat die down. She thought about living in the woods, like Grizzly Adams.

Seth offered her protection. "Come with me", he said. "I know a person, we will buy a bar near the beach and live away from these monsters."

But Kate knew better. So did him. They would be chased for knowing its existence. The Gods of the Darkness. Their chances of surviving together were of 50%. But separated they could have at least a 70% of chance better of at least no being found so easily. Richie would know which places Seth would go first. Their favorite motels, bars, friend's houses.

Kate had no one. Nowhere. Her destination would be an enigma. She started by being always precautions. Rule of Survivor number #1: Always keep moving. She would never stay in a motel. She bought a ridiculous family van at first. Common and replaceable. She knew how to read information on a map. Thanks to her daddy. Where all those fancies houses rich people bought to spend their summer or winter were. Her destination was North. Always going North. She went back to the States. Slept on the road. Inside her van. She left her father's RV behind. Too many memories.

Kate took shower on rivers at first. She covered her smell with sanitary water, limon juice or alcohol. Painted her hair red for the first few months than went to a more natural yellow blond.

Before all the events with the Gecko brothers. Shit. Long before that. When her mother was alive and everything seemed like the American Dream, Kate dreamed of going to college. She dreamed of majoring on Computer Engineering, working in New York, becoming successful and perhaps on the way meeting her Star Cross Loved men. He would be a good cooker, would love to read his favorites books for her, they would dance at night, drink expensive wines and travel the world. And some day, way down the road, perhaps they would think of having children.

Kate was no longer Kate. She was Maria Gutierrez, Luna Saldana, Dita Cortez and today, she was Waleska Bela. She wore a black leather coat, a red dress and high heels boots. The purpose of hiding is not to look like a tramp fugitive. Seth gave her all Richie's money share of the bank robbery as a "compensation" for all the trouble they did with her life.

Right. As if 10 million dollars were going to replace a caring father and a friendly brother. But she wasn't going to waste her money on hiding. Hell. She could die tomorrow. Well, she almost did die four years ago at that fucking snake hole. So the least she could do to her self-steam and not fall on the disgrace of depression was to gift herself with beautiful dresses, jewels, shoes and food. She loved any excuse wear a dress or a skirt back on school, prom, parties, birthday, church meetings. Now she used all kinds of dresses that fit her mood.

So today, she wore red. Blood color red. Similar to the one Mila Jovovich wore on the movie Resident Evil.

Her hair was in a light shade of brown with an unfix braided resting on her left shoulder. She wore an expensive ray ban glasses with a yellow reflex.

It has been two days since she "borrowed" a house by the lake a few miles from Yakutat. By borrowing she meant, got in, unlocked the alarms and made sure no one was near enough to ask her any questions. She hated questions… Where are you from, where is your boyfriend, how long have you been here, etc etc. Even a How Are You made her nervous. Angry-Nervous. Not Worried-Nervous.

Satan bitch woman was set free thanks to her assistance along with Seth, Richard and even poor Freddie. Bitch-Snake would rather enjoy her freedom first before hunting her or Seth down. And what her reasons could be anyway. They won't live a hundred years like her or Richie. And she definitely set her slaves prostitutes to chase them anyway.

Well, enough with the past. Today she was going to celebrate. She was now officially 21 years old. Her fake documents already accused that but she didn't feel the age yet. She bought her favorite frozen lasagna, lots of beer, tequila, vodca, wine, rum. It was going to be a lonely party but a very indeed enjoyed party. She might go into a coma with all the drinks but she always wanted to try all of them this day. Aspirin and water were already waiting at her nightstand for tomorrow.

If she could, she would call her old friends. Damn. Perhaps she wished to at least call Seth. All her expenses were thanks to him.

The lake house was very secluded with a beautiful view of the frozen lake of Michumina. She was almost close to Canada and was planning which city she should go next. South America was a total nightmare when it came to Maya, Inca and Azteca Gods and Temples. She wasn't going to risk her life going south or staying in Mexico. Europe could be a choice if she had passport or contacts there. All her money was divided in four suitcases and in cash. She wasn't going to risk having a bank account. She buried one suitcase in Nevada, another suitcase in Seatle, and the current two are with her. The book and movie Gone Girl taught her not to keep all her money in one place. She also died her hair in salons and never exchanged comments with anyone.

However, this two weeks by the lake are being surprisingly wonderful for her. Whoever built this place, thought of everything. There was food stoked for five years at least. There was a library so big so full that even Harvard Library would be jealous of this place. Even the DVD movies and series collection were complete and from all over the world. All the Doctor Who collection would keep her busy for at least 3 weeks. That's why she was considering staying a while longer in this place. Winter was coming and from the data she found on the computer, the owners only came here on summer vacations.

Home wasn't the word she was applying for this place but it was secure enough for her. Power energy came from solar panels installed on the roof. There wasn't internet or tv cabo but she was content with all the reading she would enjoy for the next… four months, perhaps.

Jesus. All the running, hiding, changes were finally reaching her mind but the good vibrations of the house were easing the stress waves. She should at least try and buy the place from the rich bastards that owned here but… no… too risky.

Kate wasn't even sure she was being tracked. Or she was really good at escaping and covering her tracks Or she was too stupid into thinking some grotesque snake was after her.

"I need some sleep", she said to herself out loud. She inherited that habit a few months ago. Talking alone and out loud made things less crazy. For her.

Kate walked up to the third floor, the bedroom was the entire third floor only the bathroom consisted with a translucent glass. The bed was big but the charms was in the detail of it was the height. Almost copying the Japanese bedrooms, the bed was mere inches from the floor and as if it could be given a little more privacy, a delicate net surrounded the bed from the ceiling. Almost all walls from the house were made of glass or wood. Should be a distress for a fugitive like Kate but every environment was somewhat in balance with the forest outside.

Kate set the alarm for 7 o'clock. At 9, she officially would be 21. She was 17 when she met the Gecko brothers. And for four years she was on the road. Kate planned to eat her microwave lasagna, eat a petit gateau as a birthday cake and drink, drink, and drink. She would watch Moulin Rouge, Jane Eyre and Twilight as a joke for the end of the night.

That easy…

She was going wherever the wind takes her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own From Dusk Till Dawn or its characters mentioned in this fanfiction.

Observation: FanFiction based on Season 1 From Dusk Till Dawn with the following alterations: Seth kept the money hidden elsewhere and shared it with Kate only. Santanico Pandemonium is evil and will remain evil in this FanFiction till the end. Kate is a strong girl and knows how to take care of herself.

Summary: Kate has her money and has lived far away from the Gecko brothers. But at her 21 year birthday, a mysterious connection makes her see and communicate with Richie. Powerful, sexy and confident Richie. Can Kate face this challenge? Are the Supernatural Gods playing with her?

Chapter 02 - Feel you, see you.

She dreams.

Richie

Richie

Richard

"Where are you?" Her mind searches for him.

Kate is near the pool. Just like she was on that day. She wanders, why is she here, what is her father hiding or even thinking? Drinking and driving.

Kate remembers the announcer earlier on the radio: "And now on a serious note, folks, the Department of Public Safety has just put out an advisory a violent bank robbery in Abilene this morning. They are looking for two males, in dark blue suits, they are armed and dangerous." But her dad turned off the radio.

That's why she notices. A man with dark blond hair wearing a suit.

Kate no longer is at the Inn. She is standing in front of the fireplace of her lake house while Richie caress a few strands of hair out of her face.

"It's all a dream", Kate says outloud.

"It could be real, my sweet Katie", Richie answers.

"The first time you talked to me, I was floating on the pool, you asked if I was okay, why?", Kate asks. She can feel the heat coming from the fire but not from Richie. His touch is cold.

"You were bleeding. I saw you floating on water at first but when I blinked, you were in a pool full of blood." Richie says.

"Another vision Snake-woman made you see, then", Kate speaks.

"Perhaps. Because before I tried to reach my gun I saw you turn around and ask me to take your bikini off for you." Richie blushes and smiles kindly.

"What!?", Kate laughs. "No way! I was only seventeen. I wouldn't do that. Gross.", Kate tries to amend the conversation.

Yeah. Thank God, I thought twice what I heard. That's why I reached for my cigarettes instead. If you weren't underage, who knows…" Richie winks.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I asked for one. I already smoked back in Highschool. Tried to be one of the cool kids", Kate stares the fire.

"You shouldn't have talked to me. It was what you said next that made me feel we were alike" Richie says seriously this time.

"What? That my dad taught me a lot of things?", Kate tries to recall.

"No. You said, Do you ever feel like your life and everything in it is just slowly turning upside down like a ship flipping over in the ocean?", Richie holds her chin. "Kate, I saw you that day. I saw me in your eyes that day. It was pure and right…"

"What do see on me, now, Richard? I'm changed. So are you…", Kate holds the hands his is using to caress her cheek.

"I… I know that when I hold your hand, some sort of connection gave me a pull, a strike like a lighting and I wasn't Richie the monster anymore. I was a man with a future wanting to meet the beautiful woman in front of me.", Richie shyly smiles.

"It's my birthday, Richard. Can I ask you something?", Kate pleads.

"Anything", Richie says.

"A kiss", Katie blushes. "But not on the mouth"

Richie seems confused.

"Here", Kate points to the corner between her shoulder and her ear. "I want a sweet and long kiss, just here."

Richard licks his lips a few times and swallows what might be air. This Kate in front of him is desire itself. Her beauty comes from sweetness and kindness. But her eyes are telling him she has a fire craving for him. So he obeys. He gently sets her braid aside and pull Kate to his lap. It's not a bite. Kate is not that kind of food for him right now.

And so, he kisses. Kate flinches at first. His lips are cold. But she doesn't push him away. She encourages him to keep his pacing by caressing his neck. When he uses his tongue, she can't help but moan. It's also cold but strangely its textured. Like a sandpaper but smooth and flexible and… ohhh… so wet, so good.

What comes next, ruins all the thin and fragile moment they are in.

Richie stops for a brief second and whispers a question "Kate, tell me, where are you? Where are you and Seth?"

…

Katie freezes. This is a dream, right? Something is amiss.

"Richie… this is a dream. I'm dreaming…I'm nowhere…" Katie gets up quickly.

Richard looks around. "I don't know, Kate. But it feels too real for me. And for your safety, please, I beg you, tell me. Where are you guys?" Richard looks around but he can't seems to focus on any furniture or the view outside.

"How? How are you doing this? Are you using me again, Rich…? I thought this was my imagination but how can you act…", Kate is panicking. Wake up, Kate starts to alert her mind. Wake up, you stupid girl. Wake up, now!

Richie tries to hold her arm, "Kate, wait!"

She wakes up. And a light bruise has formed on her neck.

Kate is in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own From Dusk Till Dawn or its characters mentioned in this fanfiction.

Observation: FanFiction based on Season 1 From Dusk Till Dawn with the following alterations: Seth kept the money hidden elsewhere and shared it with Kate only. Santanico Pandemonium is evil and will remain evil in this FanFiction till the end. Kate is a strong girl and knows how to take care of herself.

Summary: Kate has her money and has lived far away from the Gecko brothers. But at her 21 year birthday, a mysterious connection makes her see and communicate with Richie. Powerful, sexy and confident Richie. Can Kate face this challenge? Are the Supernatural Gods playing with her?

Chapter 03 - Testing 1, 2, 3

"Okay, Katie-Kates. Calm down. Some weird voodoo trick Richie used on you. You must stay strong and prepared, remember?" Katie breaths in and out in controlled spaced times. "Good, okay. I got lazy, that was it. Remember? All my dreams before were nightmares. And what did you do, Kitty-Katie? We practiced, went beyond our limits to get really tired and, hum, pills! Yes, I haven't taken my pills since last week. That's why the voodoo must have worked…"

Kate looks at the mirror. It was a small purple dot. Too bad the feeling behind was too damn good. Next time, she should ask him to kiss…. Wait…. No! No next time. Kate, kate, kate. Richie is trouble.

Why would he asks her whereabouts? And Seth's? Seth should be at least at his reach. She should try to alert Seth? No. Richie doesn't know about Seth. If she tried to reach Seth now, she would probably put them in danger. Lay low. Let the dust vanish.

For the next two days, Kate didn't sleep. She was scared. So more plans had to be made. She divided the current 400.000 dollars in smaller packages to hide across the country. She would travel back to Mexico. Find Seth on her own.

Kate counted the pills she had. If she slept, she would made sure no memories, scenarios or thoughts were broadcasting to Richard.

Richard. She knows him as Richie. But on the papers, his name was Richard. And she liked Richard better. Sounded mature and sophisticated.

Why did she ask him to kiss her like that? Sure, she thought it was only a dream but it was as if her body was in control and a heat claimed for Richie's touch.

Kate used to have Kyle Winthorp, her boyfriend, from church. Or at least, a boy she used to kiss and such. "Preacher's daughter in love with a boy who texts Bible quotes", her brother said. Kate wasn't in love. She didn't know what in love was. Kyle was in her Bible study.

She was an exceptional student. Straight A's, never skipped classed or got sick as matter of fact. Her dad had plans. Travel to Mexico, go to beaches, visit mountains, ruins and whatever. He was running away.

The memory of her mother was chasing her daddy.

Now, monsters were chasing her.

"When I'm gone, don't sit around moping about me", her daddy used to say. "Explore and find our way home again."

Kate won't find a home. She tried. For days, months, years.

She needs closure. God had plans for her that fateful day. All led her to meet Seth and Richard. So she would find them again. But first, she needed a few more days of peace.

Kate did her daily routine. She ran along a trail surrounding the lake, ate like a Queen, watched a few episodes of Doctor Who and Sherlock Holmes and took her deserved bath. After she dried her, put on a beautiful flowing green dress and took a sip of her red wine, Kate noticed the big round mirror of her bedroom. It was showing all the furniture and design of the room except for her own image. She got closer and closer and touched the mirror. Suddenly its image changed like a channel on tv. It wasn't showing her room anymore but a dark violet velvet bedroom. Lying relaxed on the black sheet covered bed was Richie. Her Richard. In a black tailor suit. His hair has grown and was combed to one side. No more glasses either. He was the definition of an immortal god.

He sensed her presence and looked at her direction.

"Am I dreaming?", Richie asks her.

"No. Neither am I.", Kate sadly answers.

"Kate, what's wrong?", Richie gets up and walk to stand in front of her image. He tries to touch her but this time his hand catches only the air. "Are you dead?", he fears.

"No. I'm just sad. I don't know what this is. I just missed you and… this happened", Kate looks around avoiding his eyes. She wished he could have touched her. But even this image seems like a fog.

"I miss you too", Richard confesses. "We may have found the location of one of the dark Lords. If I face them and defeat them, I will be free, Kate".

"Is that what she told you?" Kate asks.

"Yes. I have my own research too. If I had Seth perhaps I could accomplish this faster and who knows…" Richie trails.

"I'm not going to be by her side if that's what you need me for. I won't be a pawn on her game with her gods. Won't be another sacrifice, Richard. So quit trying." Kate cries.

"I'm not using you, Kate. I promise. Just tell Seth… Just… Don't say anything. I put myself in this mess." Richie professes.

"Seth is not with me Rich. He and I went separate ways…", Katie confide.

"So you are not together with him?" Richie hopes.

"No! Nothing happened between me and Seth. I don't see him in that way." Katie says.

"Oh… good. I mean great. He is a dick with woman anyway. Totally sucks with them on bed. I think he might be gay even…" Richie plays and achieves a smile from Kate.

"I better confirm that theory then, Richard. He is a Gecko after all", Katie laughs.

"You know… I missed you too. A lot. If my heart could beat, it would be aching with all the feelings it has been missing you", Richie says.

"I must go", Kate says. And the image fades away back to her room and her image.

She can't help but cry.


End file.
